monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva
Eva is a succubus who allies with Black Alice and leads the assault in Succubus Village in Chapter 3. Biography Eva was a low-level succubus before she was empowered by Black Alice. Her newfound power granted her the ability to create the Great Barrier of Babylon, a high leveled barrier that elevates humans to maximum sexual excitement to extract large amounts of semen, causing them to ejaculate instantly and mindlessly. She attacks Succubus Village and sets up the barrier. By the time Luka arrives, Eva is in the midst of pummeling Succubus and Succubus Witch to the ground. Although he defeats the terrorizing succubus, the Great Barrier of Babylon is still in place; causing Alice to theorize that the barrier is self-sustaining and can only be stopped if it was to lose its power. It is only the efforts of the Unfortunate Monsters; Amira, Pyhar, Diamrem, and Garfunkel that causes the barrier to cease function and return the town's state to normal. One month after Goddess Ilias's defeat, Eva has been sentenced to five years of labor. She seems grateful for receiving a minor punishment; noting that five years of labor is preferable to starvation. However, she mentions that once her punishment is finished, she plans to target the mayor and take over the village to make all the men hers. Monsterpedia Entry “Originally a low level Succubus, she led the assault on Succubus Village. She appears to have lived a hard life as a wandering Succubus, feeding on men by disguising herself as a Nun and a Prostitute. Jumping at Black Alice’s proposal, she showed extremely high aptitude for the fake spirit. Utilizing an ancient magic seal, she led the forces in attacking the village. Suffering from an inferiority complex due to her hard life, she greedily covets men without holding back. If she catches you, relentless torture is sure to follow. Eva will slowly draw out the man’s semen, insulting them as they dry out and perish.” Attacks Succubus Handjob: Normal attack. Succubus Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Succubus Blowjob: Normal attack. Succubus Footjob: Normal attack. *Summon Wind Spirit: Causes all attacks to hit three times. Lasts 4 turns. *Summon Earth Spirit: Causes bind to become inescapable. Lasts 4 turns. Succubus Armpit: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Unbreakable if her Gnomaren up but avoidable with Sylph up. *Succubus Hold: Triggers bind status. Leads to either Succubus Intercrural or Succubus Vagina. Succubus Intercrural: Binded attack. Follows Succubus Hold. *Succubus Vagina: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant-follow up via Succubus Hip Swing or Energy Drain. Not used if Zylphe is summoned. Succubus Hip Swing: Binded attack. Follows Succubus Vagina. Energy Drain: Drain attack. Follows Succubus Vagina. *Succubus Invitation: Counterstance that leads to Hip Hold when attacked. Lasts 4 turns. Succubus Ass Press: Used during Succubus Invitation. Tail Drain: Drain attack used during Succubus Invitation. *Hip Hold: Triggers bind status and leads to a one-hit KO via Succubus Facesitting Milking or Succubus Facesitting Sucking. Succubus Facesitting Milking: Binded attack. Used from Hip Hold. Succubus Facesitting Sucking: Binded attack that hits twice. Second hit has drain properties. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Use Serene Mind to avoid her attacks and Succubus Vagina. When she uses Wind Spirit Summon or Earth Spirit Summon counter with Gnome or Sylph respectively. She will occasionally use her counter stance Succubus Invitation; when she does, guard until she returns to her default stance. Other than those considerations, the battle is fairly straightforward and you may proceed as normal. If Luka is defeated, Eva mounts him and performs vaginal sex cowgirl-style, sucking him dry. If he loses to Succubus Blowjob, Succubus Footjob, Succubus Armpit, Succubus Facesitting Milking, and Succubus Facesitting Sucking, or Succubus Tit Fuck, the respective attack will continue looping before the rape scene. Evaluation “Since your opponent was a Succubus, you don’t seem too unhappy about being sucked dry. Feeding her on a silver platter like that… You’ve disgusted me yet again today. Since your opponent is a monster, use a serene state. She also has an instant kill move that can be dodged with a serene state. If she turns around, do not attack… In addition, she uses spirits of earth and wind. But sure to summon their counter. Lastly, she will continue to insult you if she defeats you with many different moves… Blowjob, facesitting, footjob, armpit sex… Oh dear, I’m a Goddess… What’s with the indecent language? Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy that disgusting Succubus, and restore calm to the village.” Gallery Eva 00.jpg|Eva invites Luka to pleasure. Category:Artist: Iwashi no Atama Category:Bosses Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Succubus Village Category:Rebelling Monsters